


And A Liar

by Satine89



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine89/pseuds/Satine89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't write mean about a music critic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crackiest thing I've ever written, and man, do I love it. This might be one of my favorite crazy things ever. XD It makes literally no sense. You've been warned.

The pretty blonde girl knew, in her heart, that she had no business writing this song. Most people already heard the rumors - her latest album was a collection of songs about her life as a celebrity, which meant every song would correlate to some famous person. People loved guessing games, she told herself as she stared in the mirror, applying light blue eye shadow.

She already had a story for who this song was about. Some music critic who hated her. She already had names popping into her head. Or she could say it was about her critics on the internet. But, truthfully, how could she say it was about some caustic troll she'd never met?

Picking up her guitar, the blonde girl left the bathroom and leaned back on the hotel bed. She needed to get his attention somehow.

-

Speak Now sold over a million copies in its first week. And, as Taylor thought, everyone spent hours guessing which song was about Taylor Lautner, and which one was about Camilla Belle (neither of those were hard to figure out). And, like Taylor thought, everyone assumed 'Mean' was about a music critic or the general collective known as the Internet.

But Taylor Swift, slinging her guitar over her shoulder, knowing in a few seconds, she'd have to sing that very song to a screaming crowd calling her name, frowned every time someone printed it, as if it was fact.

_"One day, I'll be living in a big old city... and all you're ever gonna be is mean..."_ she murmured to herself.

Well, she'd win every award she could. She'd sell more copies of anything than anyone else on Earth. She'd become a global superstar. And once she'd gotten as big as she could, she'd walk up to his door and ask him if she was still too young for him.

And he'd probably say yes. Again.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the stage, the collective shriek almost deafening. She put on a fake smile, grinning like a maniac.

"Good evening New York City!" she shouted, to another shriek.

Keith Olbermann's big old city loved her. And, if he'd stop being so... mean... closed-minded... she could learn to love it, too. And maybe live in it.


End file.
